Tales of Izumi Midoriya
by Wounded Wing
Summary: A collection of one-shots with the OC as Izuku's little sister, Izumi. Sister!OC
1. A Good Day

Izumi Midoriya was so excited to return home from her day at school. It had been a very good day for her. Her class had recently taken a big test and today had been the day they had all received the results. The young green haired girl had gotten the highest score out of all her classmates. And so she was on her way back home, her head held high, anxious to show her mother and her older brother her score.

Once the apartment buildings were in her sight she kicked off in a mad dash to reach them. She took the steps two at a time and by the time she was in front of her door she was out of breath, though she paid little mind to her aching legs as she turned the key on the knob. The door flew open and she called out, "I'm home!"

Izumi heard a startled squeak from the kitchen as she toed off her shoes before the soft tone of her mother called back, "Welcome home Izumi! Goodness, you startled me." The young girl put her shoes on the rack and raced to the kitchen opening up her school bag to retrieve the test paper.

"Mama, mama, look look look! Look what I got!"

Inko turned to look at what her daughter was so frantic about. The freckled girl, her deep green eyes sparkling with anticipation, held out a paper for her to take. The older woman wiped her hands down on the apron she had on and took the paper, "Let's see..."

She scanned the paper, quickly settling on the bright red mark that was at the top of the page. Izumi was met with a large smile from her mother, "A hundred percent! That's wonderful Izumi!"

The woman enveloped her child in a warm hug, "I'm so proud of you Izumi." The girl returned the embrace, her heart filled with warmth at her mother's words, "I was the only one to get a hundred, Mama! I was top of the class."

Inko ruffled her hair, "That's my girl. How about a reward? Since you did so well on your test."

She nodded eagerly. Inko tapped her chin in thought before her eyes lit up, "How about you choose tonights dinner?"

The little girl squealed in delight before raising her hands in celebration, "Katsudon!"

Inko giggled as Izumi started to run around the kitchen table chanting, "Katsudon! Katsudon! Katsudon!"

She scooped up the girl as she was about to make her third round, "Okay little one. First, you have to finish up any homework you have."

Izumi saluted her mother, determination set in her eyes, "O-K!"

Once Inko set her down, Izumi placed her backpack on the kitchen table and took out her school work. After a few moments of setting up, her head shot up in realization, "Mama, is big brother home?"

Inko looked back at her before turning her eyes to the clock on the wall, "Not yet, he should be home soon sweetheart, don't worry."

The girl, though a little disappointed that she couldn't show her brother her work in that moment, nodded and set to work on her homework.

A good fifteen minutes into her school work, the front door opened and a tired but gentle "I'm home" sounded from the entryway. At the words, Izumi's head turned sharply toward the front door before she scrambled to get out of the chair. Inko responded with a soft welcome to her son, chuckling as she heard her daughter run toward her brother.

"Izuku, Izuku!" called little Izumi. The curly haired boy looked up from untying his shoes at the call of his little sister. She launched herself at him at the last moment. Izuku, having dealt with her greetings from the time since she first learned how to run, was ready and immediately caught her. The young hero in training, though slightly exhausted from his day at school, couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. His little sister was one of the lights of his life. He couldn't imagine himself without her. Her little arms wound around his neck in a tight hug. Izuku twirled her around once, a squeal of joy erupting from her mouth as he squeezed her back, "I'm home Izumi."

The little girl smiled widely as she snuggled her face into her brother's neck, "Welcome home big brother."

He set her down on the step above the _genkan_ and quickly took off his remaining shoe before putting them away. Izumi impatiently waited for him to finish before immediately yanking his hand away from the shoes and toward the kitchen. "Whoa, Izumi, what's the rush?"

"Look look look Izuku!" She handed him the test as soon as she reached the table.

Inko walked up to her children, "Your sister scored the highest in her class you know?"

Izuku scanned the page, a huge smile forming on his lips. His eyes went back toward his sister who was biting her lips nervously, awaiting his reaction. "You're amazing Izumi," he lifted her in his arms before setting her on his hip, "You really gave it your all, didn't you?"

He was rewarded with a bright smile and rosy cheeks as she nodded, "I went Plus Ultra big brother! Just like you would!"

Izuku could feel his heart melt at her words and smile. He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss on her heated cheek, "I'm really proud of you Izumi! What should we do to celebrate?"

Inko, who had gone back to preparing dinner, called out to him from her spot at the counter, "Well Izumi got to choose tonights dinner for her hard work."

Izuku looked at the little girl. She grinned widely and whispered, "Katsudoooon!"

The messy haired boy laughed and set her down once more, "Then how about, the next time we go out, I'll buy you whatever toy you want?"

Izumi's eyes lit up at the proposal, "Really?"

He nodded, "Of course!"

The young girl squealed in utter delight and jumped up and down, "Yes yes yes yes YES!"

That night Izumi slept with a warm stomach full of her favorite dish and the prospect of a new toy to add to her collection. It had been a very good day indeed.

* * *

 **AN** : This idea hit me just last night. The thought of Izuku having a little sister that idolizes him just as he does with All Might melted my heart to bits. I plan on writing some other one-shots with Izumi, especially her extreme dislike of Bakugou and the time she gets her quirk. Thank you very much for reading. Leave a review with your thoughts and maybe other scenarios you'd like to see in the future?

 **Genkan** : The entryway of every Japanese household where shoes are removed before fully entering the home. Usually it is recessed into the ground so that dirt is not passed into the house.


	2. You're My Hero

Staring up at the gates of Alderaan Middle School was an intimidating event for Izumi. She shook her head, green eyes steeling themselves, she hiked up her backpack a little more before taking a step into the campus. Her mother had given her a task for both she and her big brother to accomplish and nothing was going to stop her.

Just as she was about to climb the stairs she heard a loud squeak from around the corner.

"Try that again you quirkless wannabe and they'll be wiping you off the floor when I'm through with you. Don't ever forget that Deku!"

Izumi felt her eye twitch at the recognition of the voice. She took off in a sprint and once she turned the corner she was met with a sight that set her blood on fire.

Bakugou Katsuki, her big brother's childhood "friend", currently had said brother cornered against the side of the building, his hand raised and igniting mini explosions on his palm, far too close to Izuku's face. Izumi saw nothing but red. She hunched down, letting her school bag slip off her shoulders and bolted toward her brother's bully.

"Hey poo-poo head!"

Katsuki turned to look at who he was about to pound into the ground and was met with two small feet drop kicking him in the ribs. He stumbled down to the side from the unexpected hit while Izumi landed on all four limbs like a cat.

Izuku's eyes widened at his sister's bold entrance, "Izumi!"

The young girl ignored her brother as she glared daggers at the blond that was rising from her attack. Katsuki's glare matched her's with equal force and as he stood to face her, his hands lit up in an effort to intimidate her. But Izumi was far too livid to feel scared of what he could do to her. Instead she stood firm, her feet firmly placed on the ground as she lowered her head. She felt the heat in her belly ignite and so, opened her mouth to allow the heat to escape, the warmth rising from her mouth as steam.

Katsuki smirked wildly, "Aw, how sad that you need your baby sister to come save you, Deku."

Izuku tried to stop the two from going any further, "Please Kacchan don't hurt her. Izumi-"

The two ran forward before he could say anything else.

Izuku felt his heart drop to his stomach and let his body run on instinct. As Katsuki lifted up his hand in his signature opening right hook, Izuku pulled back his sister by her collar to take her place as the blond unleashed his explosions.

Izumi gasped from where she had landed on the ground, "Izuku!"

As the smoke cleared she could see her brother still standing. Bakugou's eyes were wide in shock as Izuku held the blond's wrist, a cold hard glare set on the freckled boy's face.

The green haired boy's hands were trembling from the force of the explosions but his grip was firm as he whispered dangerously, "That's enough Kacchan."

The blond was too shocked at seeing a new side of this quirkless weakling to respond quickly. Instead he tsked and shoved the boy to the ground.

"Learn to control your stupid fire-breathing banshee of a sister before I do it for you, ya damn nerd."

He trudged forward, ignoring the siblings and shoved his hands in his pockets, even more pissed than he had been looking at Deku's idiotic face for the entire day.

Izumi rushed forward, most of her anger forgotten as she crawled forward toward her brother, "I-Izuku! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please be o-"

The green haired girl gasped as she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from her elder brother. He buried his face deep into the crook of her neck, his hands clenching desperately at her shoulders, "I'm so glad you're not hurt Izumi."

She felt her lips tremble as her eyes began to blur from tears. Small hiccups erupted from her tiny frame before she sobbed loudly into Izuku's shoulder, "I'b s-so-sorry Idu-k-ku!"

The eldest Midoriya released the girl from his grip to see the fat wet tears streaming down her face, snot running from her nose and her brows scrunched up in an effort to keep from crying even more.

"I sh-shoub 'ab listened to-o y-you. I sho' 'ab stopped."

Izuku's eyes softened at his baby sister. With a smile he pulled her close and used the sleeve of his uniform blazer to wipe away all the fluids that were streaming down her face. Once her face was mostly clear of fresh tears or snot he cupped her cheeks that had yet to loose their baby fat. Her misty green eyes looked into his warm green orbs, his smile was radient as he stroked her cheek lovingly, "Thank you for looking out for me Izumi. You're always there by my side protecting me from anyone who teases me for being quirkless. But I hate seeing you fight. I may be quirkless, but I'm still your big brother and I want you to be safe. I don't ever want to see you hurt, especially because of me," he finished sadly.

Izumi stared up at him, eyes wide from the last thing he said. She quickly wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes, "B-but it's not your fault big brother. You told me to stop but I didn't listen. I just hate seeing that meanie Ba-Katsuki making fun of you!"

Izuku chuckled depravingly while patting her head, "It's okay. I've dealt with Kacchan's teasing for a long time now and besides..."

His eyes turned up toward the sky, a far off look taking over his face, "Maybe...maybe he's right. Maybe I should just give u- OW!"

Izuku rubbed his forehead from the slap his sister just gave him. He looked up at her as she stood from their kneeled position on the floor, her fists placed firmly on her hips as she glared at him, tears forming once again but this time out of frustration, "Don't ever say that big brother! You are one of the bravest, nicest, sweetest, and bestest people that I've ever known! Just because you don't have a quirk shouldn't mean that you can't be a hero! It just means you have to try ten times harder than others to get to the top!"

She bit her lip and her hands dropped to clench the front of her shirt, "I think you're the coolest when you try your best. Even when others say bad things about you just for being quirkless. That's why I'm so happy to have you as my big brother. There's no one else in the world as great as you."

Izuku looked up to her in wonder, tears falling from his eyes at her words. He bowed his head silently thanking whatever deity out there for blessing him with this sweet little girl in front of him. Using his other sleeve to wipe away his tears, he looked up at her, resolve settled in his gaze as he smiled widely at her, "Then...I'll be counting on your support Izumi."

Her bright smile and a resounding 'You got it!' was all the response he needed.

The two Midoriya children walked away from the school hand in hand to head toward the errand their mother had sent them on. And once completed they headed home and were on the road to their apartment home Izumi looked up to Izuku, "Hey big brother?"

"What's up Izumi?"

She gripped his hand tighter, "No matter how many times you might fail," she felt her cheeks heat up, "you'll always be my hero."

Izuku paused in his step and looked down at her, his eyes prickling from the meaning her words meant to him. To be someone's hero, anyone's hero, was all he could ever dream of since the time he was a child. But to know that that person stood here in front of him as one of the people he cherished most in his life, filled him with such warmth and adoration. Forcing himself to not shed the tears that welled up in his eye he faced his sister, fire burning deep within his eyes, "I won't let you down Izumi."

Whether he never amounted to anything at all in his life, if he was beaten down by life or peers, he would always strive to amount to what his sister believed him to be. She admitted that he was her hero, but for Izuku, Izumi Midoriya would forever be his.

* * *

AN: Thanks to **TheStoryWever** and _Guest_ for they're comments on the first chapter. And a very special thank you to **Vixen Uchiha** and **Sergito** for their suggestions on future chapters! I especially want to thank you **Sergito** for all the wonderful suggestions and for being considerate of spoilers. I haven't been following the manga so I'm incredibly grateful for your spoiler free comment! Here's another chapter for you and everyone else who liked and favorited the story. Thank you all so, so much!


	3. Operation FOWIIG (part 1)

It had been well into a month that Izumi noticed her dearest brother disappear from the apartment almost everyday after he'd come back from school. And each night he would return home, he'd be overwhelmingly exhausted. His diet had also changed, eating larger serving sizes and cutting down on snacks that both he and Izumi used to enjoy.

Izumi thought it very suspicious for her brother to change his habits so suddenly, so she finally mustered up the courage to march to her brother's room and knock.

He had just arrived from another afternoon spent wherever he usually went and had commented that he'd be working on his homework until food was ready. Their mother usually advised her children to refrain from interrupting the other's study time (the exception being when Izuku would help his sister out when she was having trouble), but Izumi could no longer contain her worry or her curiosity.

She didn't wait long as she heard muffled footsteps drag on the floor before the knob of his bedroom door opened. The youngest Midoriya felt some of her courage dissipate as she beheld the tired face of her elder brother. Izuku however, catching sight of his sister, let a warm smile light up his face, "Hey Izumi. Did you need something?"

The young girl shook her head, courage vanishing and leaving her timid about her rude notion of prying into her brother's business. Izuku's warm gaze morphed into worry, as he noticed her begin to curl in on herself. He opened the door fully and dropped down to his knees in front of her and gently took hold of her hands, "Hey what's wrong Izumi? You don't feel good?"

She shook her head quickly, "No...I just...um...you see, I...uh..."

Seeing her struggle to find her words Izuku squeezed both of her hands for encouragement before lifting her up into his arms. Izumi's eyes widened with worry at hearing him grunt in pain from the action, "I'm sorry! I'm too heavy big brother! You can put me down."

Izuku chuckled at that, "No you're not! I'm just a little sore right now."

That caught Izumi's attention. Maybe this was her chance?

"Sore from what?" she asked innocently.

Izuku sat her down in the small stool he kept for her in his room. As he sat on the floor to be at eye level with her, he scratched his head, lowering it in mild embarrassment, "Well, I've started working out!"

Izumi blinked. Was that really all? "Why?"

He felt his face heat up, "Because I'm going to be taking the U.A entrance exams..."

Izumi's eyes bulged, "That's amazing big brother! Does mama know? Did you tell her? What'd she say?"

His smile returned in full force at her questioning, "Yeah, mom knows. She was a little worried at first but she's rooting for me."

Izumi jumped up from her chair and hugged her brother, "Then I'll be rooting for you too Izuku! You're gonna be the best!"

He hugged her back tightly, "Thanks Izumi. It means a lot."

She grinned before loosening her grip on his neck, "I can help you train! I'm a really good at cheering at school. I'm the loudest and the teachers say I'm a really good movi- mowiva- mortimate-"

Izuku bit the inside of his cheek to keep from squealing at how adorable her attempts to say the word were. "Motivator?", he supplied.

Her eyes lit up, "Yeah that! They said I was a good one! So can I help you train?"

"Uh well, m-my trainer _might_ ", he winced at the word, "I don't know if he'll be okay with it."

The child tilted her head, "You have a trainer?"

Izuku mentally chastised himself for spilling so much, "Yeah he's been helping me out. I don't know if he'll be okay with you there..."

Izumi wasn't quite sure what that meant but it seemed like she wouldn't be able to support her brother through his training. She looked down at the floor sadly, "Oh, okay."

The curly haired boy's heart twinged painfully, "Oh no, Izumi, hey." He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it gently, "It's not that I don't want you there. In fact, I'd love it if you were there but..." He began to mumble quietly.

"Is he a meanie?" Izuku looked up from his muttering to see his sister looking at him with a serious face.

"My trainer?"

She nodded.

Izuku shook his head, "No he's- he's not a bad person, maybe he's a little odd but I'm grateful that he's taking the time to coach me."

Izumi narrowed her eyes. Something was going on. Perhaps her brother was being forced to go to this trainer. Maybe this guy wasn't even a real trainer and he was tricking her poor brother into doing this! Izumi silently swore to herself to solve the mystery, "I-It's okay, Izuku. I don't wanna bother you. As long as he's not mean, then it's okay. Do your best big brother!"

He let out a small sigh in gratitude, thinking that she was honestly done with the subject and smiled back at her, pumping his fists at her support, "I won't let you down Izumi!"

She smiled back at him, getting near enough to pat his messy locks for encouragement before heading to his door, "I'll leave you to your homework big brother. I'll call when mama's done with dinner!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Since that conversation some time ago, Izumi hadn't stopped thinking about the identity of her brother's trainer. She was convinced that this person was mistreating and bullying him on a more extreme level than Ba-Katsuki did. So she bid her time to find the perfect opportunity to trail her brother to find out where exactly he was headed. Finally, a day had arrived in which both she and Izuku had half-days at school. The two Midoriya siblings had been home around 12 o'clock. Izumi had been incredibly lucky that just the day before she had received a grade report from the school on how she was fairing in her classes. Her mother and brother had been so overjoyed at the incredible marks she was getting for the year. Her mother specifically had asked her about what reward she wanted for the good news but the young curly haired girl told her mother that she'd decide later.

It seemed that luck was in her favor this day as she prepared to follow her brother. At the moment, he was changing into his workout gear, so Izumi took the opportunity to go up to her mother, who was seated on the couch watching an episode of a recent romantic comedy series.

"Mama?"

Inko turned to her youngest child, turning down the volume on the TV, "What is it sweetheart?"

"You know how you said I can have a reward for yesterday?"

Her mother nodded, "Did you decide on what you wanted?"

Izumi nodded, "There's a new flavor of _Garigari-kun_ ice cream that I wanted to try. It's a banana chocolate combo. Can I go to the store to buy one?"

Inko stood to retrieve her wallet, "Of course honey. Would you mind buying one for mommy as well?"

"Okay!" Inko placed two 100 yen coins in her hand, "Just be careful on your way okay Izumi?"

The child saluted to her mother, "Yes Mama!"

Just in time the two females heard the door to Izuku's room open and clothes before seeing said boy walk out in his green track suit and gym bag hung on his shoulder. He smiled at them and walked up to ruffle Izumi's already messy locks, "I'm heading out! I'll be back around three or four."

Inko nodded, "Alright Izuku, be careful on your way okay?"

He nodded before looking down at his sister, "I'm off Izumi!"

She hugged him around one of his thighs, "Take care big brother."

And so Izuku headed out to his mysterious trainer. Just as he shut the door behind himself, Izumi called back to her mother as she began to put on her shoes at the entryway, "I'm going to the convenience store now mama! I'll be back as quick as I can!"

"Okay! Be careful sweetie!"

"Yeah!"

As Izumi closed the door, she quickly looked over the railing of the apartment floor. After a few seconds, Izuku walked out from the first floor and headed down the street, making a left.

Izumi smirked; Operation: "Find Out Where Izuku Is Going" Start!

* * *

 **AN** : Once again thank you all so much for the favorites and follows, especially the reviews, they mean so much. Unfortunately I made this a two parter. I honestly can't wait to write out her meeting with All Might. Hope all of you are just as excited about it! Oh and a Guest asked me what age Izumi is. I picture her being around 6 or 7, barely starting elementary school.

Also you can view the full size of the cover art on DeviantArt. Search for account name: Akai34


	4. Operation FOWIIG (part 2)

It had been about ten minutes of following Izuku through the main streets. Izumi's little legs were aching from the long trek but she stayed close to her brother, hiding behind signs and poles when she thought he would see her from the corner of his eye.

Finally he seemed to arrive at his destination. Izumi had to hold in her breath as she beheld the stench of the Dagobah Beach. From her position behind the railing she saw her brother run toward a man that was seated on a patch of sand that wasn't covered in trash. The stranger stood up and dusted off the sand that clung to his clothes and waved at Izuku.

Izumi narrowed her eyes at the man. He looked like the definition of suspicious. He had blond hair that looked frizzy and unkempt. His face was sunken in and his eyes were shadowed by his prominent brow. His clothes sagged off his wiry frame making him look twice as thin.

"Hey there Midoriya. Good to see you."

His voice was deep and gravely.

"Sorry if I made you wait All Might."

Izumi's eyes widened. All Might? _The_ All Might? It was impossible. That scrawny little twig of a man? The young girl glared at the stranger. He was tricking Izuku somehow. Maybe he had a quirk that created illusions, or an imitation. Perhaps he was scrambling Izuku's mind, making him think that he was talking to his idol!

Izumi had seen and heard enough and made her way closer to the two. Once she felt she was close enough, she took off in a run.

"Bad twig man!"

Izuku felt his heart skip a beat at the voice, turning halfway, only to see a small green blur run by him. His sister launched herself at the gaunt man, delivering a drop kick square in his chest. Blood spurted from the blond man's mouth as he fell hard onto the ground.

Izumi landed in her cat position before rising and widening her stance, her fists held up and ready for a fight. Izuku immediately tried to make his way toward his fallen hero. Izumi quickly took hold of his track suit sleeve, "No Izuku! He's tricking you! Can't you see? Look at him!"

She pointed, thinking that perhaps whatever quirk was affecting him had disappeared. Izuku shook his head, "Izumi his quirk doesn't work like that, he _really_ is All Might!"

The girl's eyes scrunched up in frustration. This weirdo's quirk was a lot more potent than she had anticipated.

"Well young Midoriya, you never mentioned your little sister was such a firecracker!"

The booming voice sent chills through Izumi's body. She could never mistake that voice. She'd heard it playing from her brother's computer far too often to think it could be anyone else. Her eyes slowly slid away from Izuku's, down to the ground and slowly trailed up the giant body that stood over both her and her brother. The clothes that had, just moments ago, dragged along the floor now fit tightly among toned legs and chest. And looking down at her was a familiar smile and electric blue eyes.

Her jaw lowered involuntarily as it sunk in: the Symbol of Peace stood in front of her. She quickly shook her head and pushed Izuku back the more she backed away from the giant man, "N-No! I'm not falling for it! You have a quirk that's messing with my brain! Big brother, we gotta get away!"

Izuku gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Izumi", he said as warmly as possible. She looked back up at him. Izuku glanced at All Might, silently asking for permission to explain the situation for his sister. It was dangerous for her to know, but now that she had seen and overheard them talk it would be unwise to leave her without understanding the gravity of the situation. The hero internally chided himself for being so careless. For such a young girl to have this kind of burden on her shoulders, he should have been more careful. With a heavy heart, he nodded.

* * *

Izumi bit her lip, the seriousness of the situation she found herself in taking root in her mind. All Might's statement made a huge impact on her.

Not only would she be protecting him, he had said, but keeping this secret would also protect her big brother. And for Izuku, she would do anything to keep him safe, just as she knew he'd do for her. So she had nodded up at the two of them, firm resolve in her eyes as she told them that she'd protect this secret with her life. Izuku had sighed with relief, knowing his sister would do everything in her power to follow through with her promise. All Might was a little skeptical but trusted the eldest Midoriya enough to be satisfied with the end result of their discussion.

"I'm really sorry about kicking you down Mr. All Might, sir," young Izumi said sheepishly after a few moments of silence from the trio that stood along the beach. The hero, now back to his true form, scratched his head, "Nah, it's fine kiddo. I should have been more alert, and besides," he rubbed the dull ache from where she had kicked him, "You've got a pretty good kick there small fry."

Izumi blushed at the comment before snapping her head to Izuku, "Big brother!"

Izuku jumped at her sudden outburst, "What's wrong?"

"Can you call mama? I told her I was going to the convenience store to buy ice cream! She's probably really worried!"

He quickly took out his phone and dialed his mom, scolding Izumi gently, "You shouldn't have lied to mom like that Izumi. I won't tell her what you did but I won't cover for you next time, okay?"

Izumi looked down at the floor and nodded guiltily, "Yes, Izuku. I'm sorry."

He pat her head, knowing that her apology was sincere. He then turned his attention to his mother who had answered the phone in a panic, crying that his little sister hadn't returned from getting ice cream.

While Izuku dealt with their mother, Izumi looked back up at All Might and took a step toward him, tugging his hand, "Um...Mr. All Might, sir?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can I call you something else besides All Might?"

He blinked at the question. Izumi bit her lower lip at his silence before thinking to elaborate, "Well...I thought since you want to keep this all a secret, that there was another name I could call you by so that I don't have to keep calling you All Mi-" she suddenly gasped, her eyes wide as a look of realization hit her, "Or is it because you're real name is actually All Might? Wait, does that mean your first name is All and you're last name is Might. So then I'd have to call you 'Mr. Might' because 'Mr. All' sounds funny and-"

"Whoa there kiddo! Take a breath."

She immediately breathed in through her nostrils. The older man rubbed his chin. She had a valid point. For keep himself and this child safe, he was willing to sacrifice the knowledge of his real name. He held out his hand and mustered up a tired smile, "You're right little Midoriya. My real name is Toshinori Yagi. You can call me Toshi if you want."

Her wide smile warmed his heart as she placed her hand in his and shook his hand, "I'm Izumi Midoriya. Thanks for taking care of my brother Mr. Toshi!"

He grinned at her enthusiastic introduction. At this moment, Izuku walked back from the small distance he had created to calm his mother down enough for him to tell her that Izumi was safe and sound with him and that she was helping him train. He sighed tiredly, "Mom's not gonna be happy with you Izumi, but hopefully she won't punish you too harshly."

The guilty expression returned to Izumi's face, "It's okay big brother. I...I did something bad and made Mama worry, so I should get punished for that. But I promise Izuku, I won't do something like that again!"

He smiled down at her. Glad that she understood that what she did was bad and also how she wouldn't complain about being reprimanded by their mother.

Toshinori clapped his hands to gain their attention, "All right, how about we get started on today's training Midoriya?"

Izuku stood at attention, "Yes sir!"

The older man turned to the young girl, "Wanna help me keep him motivated?"

Her eyes lit up and pointed at herself, "Motivator!"

It seemed Operation F.O.W.I.I.G. was a success.

* * *

 **AN** : Thanks to **Herolover27** and especially **Love Remedy** for their reviews. **Love Remedy** , the size of your review brought tears to my eyes. Thank you for taking the time to leave such a lovely review and I will do my best to come up with a scenario with Todoroki and Izumi meeting and bonding!

I hope the all of you enjoyed this two-parter. Reviews are absolutely welcome, they always warm my heart. If you have any other suggestions, leave them in a review!


	5. Fire and Flames (part 1)

Izuku made his way home with a jump to his step. It was still a little surreal to think that he had friends in high school as opposed to his middle school years. He was practically friends with most of his classmates, especially with the events that happened at the sports festival and during their internships, he was able to form a friendship with Todoroki. And now with the mid-term exams so close, Izuku mustered up the courage to ask the dual hair colored boy if he'd like to come over for a study session, to which he readily agreed to. Uraraka and Iida were unfortunately busy the day he had in mind but said that they'd love to study when they were free again.

While the study session was the main reason he invited Todoroki, Izuku had a small idea form in his mind the more he thought about the fast approaching moment. Todoroki was slowly but steadily accepting the side of him that he inherited from his father, but he had only ever had the example of his father as a fire-quirk user. So, the green haired boy believed it would be a good idea for his friend to meet a different fire-quirk user that was the complete opposite of the second ranked hero.

Opening the door of his home, hand weighed down from the snacks and drinks he bought, he called out to his mother, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back Izuku," responded his mother, "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yup, all here. I'm gonna set it in my room. Todoroki said he'll be here in a few."

Inko smiled at her son as he quickly passed by the kitchen, "I'm so glad you're bringing friends over Izuku. Let me know if there's anything else you need, okay sweetie?"

Izuku smiled as he made his way back to the living room, "Thanks mom." He looked around the oddly silent apartment, "Where's Izumi?"

The front door opened, "Mama, I'm back! Is big brother home?"

"I'm here Izumi!"

Her little footsteps became louder until she skidded out from the entryway into the kitchen, her arms wrapped around a plastic bag. Her eyes were lit with determination, "I'm ready Izuku!"

He blinked and tilted his head in confusion, "Ready? Ready for what?"

A smug, toothy grin formed on her lips as she uncovered what was in her bag. Izuku was met with the sight of a brightly colored water gun. Izuku smiled guiltily, "Oh I'm sorry Izumi. I didn't realize you wanted to play outside today."

Hearing that, the young girl pouted, "No, no Izuku! This is for Halfy! For when he comes! I'll be ready for him, see!" She gestured to the gun, "If he uses his fire, then I'll wet him real good with this, and if he uses his ice," she pointed to herself, her nose raised haughtily in the air, "I'll just use my fire breath! You'll be perfectly safe with me big brother! I won't let him hurt you!"

Izuku knelt down to her level, taking the water-shooter and placing it on the floor before taking her small hands in his, "Izumi, Todoroki isn't gonna hurt me. Why would you think that?"

She blinked in surprise, "But you said you were gonna practice with him."

He nodded. Her brows knit up further, "You said that you won't lose to him like you did in the tournament!"

And then it clicked for Izuku. His exact words had been, " _I won't lose to you on this like I did in festival_." He chuckled, and brought his forhead together with his sister's, nuzzling his nose together with hers, making her giggle. "Well, silly, if you had heard what I had said before that, then you'd know that I'm having a study session with him today."

At that, she stared at him for a moment, "A...study session?"

Izuku smiled and nodded, "Yup. We're studying for out written exams. I wanted to see if we could practice taking some mock tests that Mr. Aizawa passed out in class."

Little by little Izumi's face became more and more red as she realized how badly she misinterpreted what her brother and classmate were going to be doing. She quickly covered her face with both hands.

Izuku chuckled and tried to pry them off, "Come on Izumi. It's okay. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

She peeked her eyes out through her fingers, "Promise you won't tell him what I did?"

Her quiet, muffled tone melted his heart. He placed his hand over his heart, "Cross my heart and hope to cry!"

The little girl giggled at his promise and took back the water gun, "I'll go hide this then! Can we play with it some other day big brother?"

"Of course! I won't let you beat me next time!"

* * *

Shoto looked up at the door of his classmate's apartment. He had to admit that he was a little nervous. He had never really had a friend like Midoriya. While many of his peers before high school had compared him to his father, Midoriya saw him as Shoto, instead of Endeavor's son. The encouragement from the freckled boy had helped him take his first steps into overcoming a huge obstacle on his path to become a hero. For that, Shoto would be eternally grateful to Izuku.

Taking a breath, the dual-haired boy rang the doorbell.

Inside, Izumi's head snapped up at the sound and watched her brother head toward the door. The little girl followed him but stayed around the corner and from there, poked her head around the side.

Izuku turned the knob and opened the door with a smile and moved a little to allow his classmate to enter, "Hey Todoroki, thanks for coming!"

Shoto nodded, taking off his shoes, "Thanks for having me."

Izuku quickly looked into the shoe cupboard by the door and took out a pair of slippers, "Here you go, you can use these."

"Thanks."

Once he was done, Izuku turned to lead him to say hello to his mom but stopped at the sight of a messy mop of green hair and equally green eyes peeking out from around the corner. He smiled and called out, "Izumi, come and say hi."

Todoroki looked on curiously at the small child that slowly detached herself from around the corner. It was quite a sight seeing a mini version of Izuku shyly walk up to the two. The little girl attached herself to her brother's leg and peeked her little head from the side of his thigh, her cheeks colored pink as she looked up at Todoroki from under her lashes, "Hello. I'm Izumi."

Shoto couldn't help the small twitch his lips gave at her cute introduction. He bowed to her, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Shoto Todoroki. Midoriya has talked about you a lot."

The little girl's blush darkened even more at that fact and looked up at her brother, eyes sparkling with appreciation, "You do big brother?"

Izuku grinned, his own cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Ah, of course! I mean, how can I not you know? You're my little sister!"

Izumi bright smile widened as she hugged her brother's leg and buried her face into his hip for few seconds before letting go and running up to Todoroki. She took hold of his left hand and dragged him as she walked ahead, "Mama, mama! Look, look, look! Shoto's here!"

Inko Midoriya turned and smiled at the sight of her youngest dragging the older boy into the living area, "Now, now Izumi. Be respectful. You've only just met him."

The little girl pouted but Shoto shook his head, "It's okay ma'am. She can call me by my first name."

Izumi's cheeks flared again at the privilege he just gave her and Inko bowed to him, "You're too kind. Thank you for coming today. It's so nice to finally meet once Izuku's friends."

The boy bowed to her as well, "I'm sorry for intruding. Thank you for the hospitality." He lifted up a nicely wrapped box, "I brought some sweets for you to enjoy."

Inko graciously accepted his gift, thanking him once again before shooing him and Izuku to his room so they could get started on their study session.

"Mama?" Izumi called once Izuku and Shoto had gone into the room.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go study with Izuku and Shoto?"

"You shouldn't disturb their studying sweetheart."

Izumi bit her lip and looked down sadly, "Okay."

Inko, never one to be able to stand seeing her children, sighed, "Let me go ask Izuku if it's okay."

The little girl smiled and began to gather her own homework, positive that Izuku would say it was okay, while her mother went to ask.

She was back a moments later, "He said it's okay. But try not to disrupt their session okay Izumi."

"Yes mama!"

* * *

 **AN** : Another two-parter. Sorry for the late upload! Next chapter Izumi will have some alone time with Shoto so that they can bond a little more. Thanks once again to all who reviewed last chapter, ya'll don't know how much your comments mean. They make me so happy.

 **HaPPy2901** : Regarding you're comment on whether this is a KatsuDeku fic...No. It's not. Sorry.

Sorry for any typos, I didn't have much of a chance to edit this thoroughly with school starting up today.


	6. Fire and Flames (part 2)

**AN** : Apologies for any typos!

* * *

Izumi peeked into her brother's room to find him and Todoroki seated across from each other at the low table. Izuku looked up and smiled, "Come on in Izumi!"

She smiled and eased her way in the door, her hands holding onto her school bag, "Thanks for letting me study with you. I'm sorry for being a bother."

Her brother shook his head, "You're not a bother," he patted the seat next to him, "Come sit here. Let me know if you need help on anything okay?"

The young girl got comfortable, taking out her work and her pencils while the two older boys began quizzing each other. Occasionally Izumi would tug at her brother's shirt and ask him to explain a problem that she couldn't figure out. He'd happily answer her questions, nudging her in the direction of the right answer, never giving it to her, instead letting her take the steps to figuring it out herself. Soon enough, Inko called down all three of them to eat. Once they were all served, talk around the table turned to quirks.

"Mine isn't anything too special," Inko smiled as she waved her hands, as if she were pulling something, until the salt shaker was in her hands, "It only works on small objects. If anyone has an impressive quirk, it'd be all of you."

Todoroki looked at Izumi, "Midoriya did mention you had a quirk. I never thought to ask."

The little girl nodded and opened her mouth, prepared to show off, "Izumi!"

She quickly snapped her jaw shut and looked sheepishly toward her mother. Inko gave her a stern glance, "What did I say about using your quirk?"

Her green eyes looked down toward her food, "Never use it in the house, 'specially at the table."

"That's right. You have to be careful sweetheart."

"I'm sorry mama."

Inko pat her head in acceptance of the apology and looked back to Todoroki, "I have to say, your quirk was really amazing to watch."

The fire-ice user lowered his eyes, "Thank you."

* * *

Todoroki and Izumi headed back to Izuku's room while he and their mother finished washing the dishes.

"So what exactly was your quirk?" The young Midoriya sister looked up at the older boy. She grinned and got up on Izuku's bed, placing a hand on her hip while the other lifted into the air as she proudly stated, "Fire-breath!"

Todoroki blinked, "I see why your mother stopped you at the table."

She laughed and bounced off the bed, "Yeah, that would have been really bad! Izuku's always telling me that even though I have a really cool quirk that I have to be careful of how I use it! Hey, do you think you can teach me Shoto! You can use fire right?"

The request left his speechless. Use his left side to teach someone? Was he ready for that? He had just begun to accept his left side after years of shunning it.

"I..." he began, "I don't think I'm really qualified to teach you. I've only just started using my fire. I'm still learning."

Izumi tilted her head, "Why did you only start now? You used it at the festival."

He looked down at her curious green eyes, then down to his left hand, "I've always hated my left side."

Her brows knit up in sadness but stayed silent, allowing him to continue. Todoroki sat down and placed his elbows on the low table, "You know of my father correct?"

Izumi gulped and nodded, "Endeavor. I...don't really like him. Sorry."

He smiled wryly and chuckled, "Yeah, I don't like him very much either. It's a long story," he stated when he noted her surprised face, "Just that, he's not a very good father. He's only ever made me want to reject my left side. He wants me to be like him, to use his fire to achieve his own goals. And he hurt someone that I love very much. So for a very long time, I never used my fire to fight. I wanted him to see that I would _never_ use it like he would."

Izumi scooted closer to him, "What made you use it at the festival?"

Todoroki smiled warmly at the memory, "Your brother."

"Big brother?"

 _It's yours! Your quirk, not his!_

For as long as he'd live, Todoroki would forever keep those words with him. He was _not_ his father and this quirk, while it came from him, was no longer his own, Shoto would make sure of that. "He made me realize something very important. That while this quirk was given to me because of my father, that I was not him. I'm my own person, to do with this quirk what I want to do. Not what Endeavor expects me to do."

He looked up at her, "So, that's why. Maybe sometime, after I've learned a bit more...I'd be glad to help you learn more about your quirk."

Izumi felt her heart swell at the offer. She twiddled her fingers, "I've never had met anyone with a quirk like mine. Big brother tried to help me a lot when I first started but he didn't really know how. And my dad...I don't really remember him. Mama says that he works far away and the last time he came to visit was when I was a baby."

Her green eyes turned back up to his own mis-matched ones and took hold of his left hand, "I'm glad that big brother was able to help you out Shoto. And during your match with him, even if it was just for a little bit, I..." she squeezed his hand, a serene smile and bright eyes looking up at him in adoration, "I thought your fire was so beautiful. I hope mine can be just as amazing as yours when I grow up."

A warmth unrelated to his quirk spread throughout Shoto's being. Memories of happier times with his mother and siblings came rushing forth and he couldn't stop the swell of affection that surged through him for this little girl. He gripped her small hands in his giving her the sweetest smile since he got here, "I'll do my best. Thank you, Izumi."

Heat trailed up the child's neck and up her face as a wide smile lit up her eyes and she launched herself at the dual-haired boy, "Thank you so much big brother Shoto!"

Todoroki didn't hesitate to return the enthusiastic hug. This little flame was someone who'd fuel him to become better than his father could have ever imagined.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Thank you so much big brother Shoto!"

Izuku felt his heart squeeze in jealousy. He scrunched up his face to stop himself from crying as he clutched a fist to his heart.

 _That was adorable but Todoroki, I won't forgive you if my cute little sister starts liking you more than me!_

* * *

 **AN:** I'm so sorry for the late upload! Work and school have prevented me from putting these out faster than I'd like. I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was a little shorter. I did contemplate on whether Izumi would have a crush on Shoto, but he seems to be more a big brother type to me. Next chapter is a little scenario that won't leave my head. I won't give anything away but I think you guys are definitely gonna like it. Keep those suggestions coming! I'm writing them all down and saving them for future chapters! Thank you as always to all who reviewed. Ya'll are so amazing and sweet for leaving such kind words.

 **HaPPy2901** : I personally ship DekuOchako, so that's what's gonna be hinted at in the fic, sorry! Maybe I'll add a chapter that'll be an AU where DekuKatsu or DekuTodo is a thing? And Izumi's reaction to that as well? Not sure yet. I guess if enough people ask for it. I don't usually write for MxM ships so I wouldn't know if I'd portray it well or not. Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Fire of a Dragonling (part 1)

**AN** : Apologies for any typos!

* * *

The day had started off normally for Izumi. She and her brother had bid their mother a farewell to make their way to school. On the way to their respective paths to school the siblings parted with a quick hug as Izumi met up with her friend and classmate Nanami. Izuku had waved his sister off and turned to make his way toward the train station.

Izumi, with Nanami in tow, made her way to school, meeting up with several other classmates that were making their way to the front gates of school. As the two young girls talked happily back and forth, they were both shoved away from each other as their classmate, Kazehiko turned back with a smirk specifically targeted Izumi, sticking out his tongue before running ahead of them. Kind and passive Nanami, as per usual, held Izumi back from running after the raven haired boy.

They all soon made their way into the building. Taking off their shoes at the front before making their way to their respective classes. Izumi took her assigned seat in the fourth row away from the door just behind the front row seat. Nanami followed and took her seat behind Izumi. And just behind the curly brown-haired girl sat Kazehiko. Izumi sent him very pointed glares but she said nothing to him as their teacher, Miss Kanae, entered and greeted her class warmly.

The day proceeded as always. Izumi and the rest of the class eagerly participated in the activities Miss Kanae had set. Every once in a while the young teacher would have to calm her class down from their excitement, gently reminding them to keep their quirks in check.

It wasn't until after lunch time that things took a turn. Police siren's that could be heard from far away had gradually gotten closer until they were just outside the entrance of the school.

Before any in the class could react, the door of the class opened and a loud bang rang throughout. At the door stood a man, in his late 40's, balding and in tattered clothes, as if he had just recently been in a fight. In his hands he held a handgun and had it pointed straight at Miss Kanae. His eyes were dilated and crazed as he shouted at the trembling woman, "All of you on your knees!"

Miss Kanae looked at her class, scared and fearful faces stared back at her. She gulped and gave them all the best smile she could muster, "It's okay children. I'm right here, do as he says."

The man walked fully into the room, closing the door, gesturing with the gun for the woman to move toward the children, "All of you in the corner, any of you tries anything, I shoot."

All the children moved out of their seats and went toward the corner of the classroom, near the windows. Izumi took hold of Nanami's trembling hand, squeezing her hand. The brunette looked at her friend. Her friend gave her a shaky smile, unshed tears forming in the green haired girl's eyes but furrowing her brows to prevent them from falling. Izumi was trying to put on a brave face to try and alleviate her scared friend.

Miss Kanae huddled with her class, placing herself between the man and the children. She quickly looked at the window they had sat next to. They could get out through there is the man's attention was turned elsewhere.

As if responding to her thoughts, a voice magnified by a megaphone called into the classroom, "Villian, come out with your hands in the air. This is your first warning to come out of your own volition before we are forced to bring you out."

The man chuckled before his body glowed a soft purple. He stepped back and in the place he had stood, a perfect clone stood in the same position. The clone made his way out of the classroom, the original following up until the door to direct his clone where to go.

Miss Kanae, seeing her chance turned to the children, putting a finger up to her lips. She then pointed up to the window. Her students looked up and saw their way out. Their teacher slowly stood up, trying to make as little noise as possible, and took hold of the window, pulling it as slowly as she could without making it squeak.

From outside, they heard the clone speak loudly to the police, "You try anything and I'll start taking out the kids one by one."

Just as Miss Kanae had finished opening up the window enough for the kids to go through the cock of a gun rang ominously from the door, "I warned you."

The bang made the children jump in their place while they all cried out as their teacher dropped where she stood. Those closest to Miss Kanae tried to see if she was okay while those near the back began to cry.

"Shut up! Shut up all of you before I shoot another!"

Their squeaks turned to small whimpers as they all began to hold onto each other. From outside they could hear the clone, "Well, it seems there's one less to worry about."

Izumi shook as she looked over at Miss Kanae's still form. Blood had began to pool around their teacher's form. Tears streamed down her face as she held on tightly to Nanami who clung to her. The green haired girl looked back up to the window only to realize to late. There was a faint shimmer that she could see now that the window was open. A barrier. The young girl's mind began to race. The man had two quirks. This second one allowed him to create a sort of force field which is why the police weren't able to do much besides wait until the man came out of his own will or eventually couldn't use his quirk anymore.

The young Midoriya child turned her watery green eyes to the man that had turned his attention back to outside of the door. From where she was she could see that same shimmer just a few inches in front of him. She looked around the classroom and noticed that just in front of her, in front of the back door of the class, the same shimmer passed through the middle of the sliding doors. That could be their way out, but she had to make sure that they could cross the barrier from the inside.

Keeping a firm hold on Nanami with one arm, Izumi reached a hand into her uniform pocket. She took out a piece of a candy wrap she had received from one of the other girls in class during lunch period. Taking another look at the man to make sure he wasn't looking, Izumi threw the wrapping paper through the open window. The small paper passed through without any resistance. Izumi turned back toward the front, the man still looking outside. She clenched her fist, she had found their way out.

Izumi quickly made quick note of all her classmates, or more specifically, the quirks at their disposal. First of all, if she were to execute any kind of plan, she had to communicate somehow with her friends. She turned toward one of the girls in the back. She reached back to tap lightly on the crying girl's leg. Michiko, a shy blond haired girl, looked up. Izumi signaled for her to remain quiet then tapped her temple before pointing back at the girl. Michiko immediately understood and sat up a little straighter.

 _"I-Izumi?"_

 _"It's gonna be okay Michiko. I have a plan to get out of here. Can you connect the others?"_

 _"I can only connect two others b-besides myself. Is that okay?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Wh-who do you need to talk to?"_

 _"First with Kazehiko."_

* * *

Some of the children that were close to Miss Kanae were able to determine that she was still breathing and had been shot through her shoulder. She was merely unconscious. The students huddled around her, trying to put handkerchiefs on her wound. The man paid them no mind, so long as they didn't make too much noise, he didn't pay much attention to them, only checking every once in a while to make sure they hadn't moved any closer to any of the exits. The man silently cursed, this was getting out of hand really quickly. There were news media outside already, broadcasting the situation to the world. At the moment there were only a few small time heroes outside, taking care of the other students and teachers that hadn't been near to the class he was currently in. If he wasn't able to get out of here, more experienced heroes were going to get here soon.

He took another look back at the children before his eyes took note of the time. He had been here for about an hour. He had to get out of here soon.

* * *

 **U.A High School**

Izuku looked up from writing his notes as Principal Nezu, riding atop Cementoss, entered the classroom, "Forgive the interruption Midnight."

The R-rated hero shook her head, "Not at all Principal. Is there something you needed?"

The mouse man nodded and looked straight at the freckled boy, "Yes, I'm afraid I must have a word with young Midoriya."

The messy haired boy sat up straight in his chair. Had he done something?

Midnight turned her blue eyes to him, "Go on then Midoriya."

He stood about to head to the principal, "Take your belongings Midoriya. You won't be returning to class for today."

Izuku could feel the eyes of his classmates on him as he gathered his notebook, hastily stuffing them in his bag as he hung his head low to hide his reddening cheeks.

As he followed the cement hero, he panicked briefly. Was he getting expelled for something? That would destroy him. Maybe he wasn't performing to standards suited of U.A. students.

They entered the principals office, Cementoss excusing himself once the principal Nezu was situated in his chair. The small mammal gestured for Izuku to sit, "Please sit young Midoriya. I'm afraid this news won't be easy to hear."

Izuku graciously sat, afraid that he had been about to collapse from the shaking his legs were doing, "Th-thank you. Uh, is there something that I did?"

"No, this has nothing to do with your academic performance Midoriya. I'm sorry that I called you so suddenly but, we've been informed of a very serious situation by both the media and your mother."

The young boy blinked, "My...mother?"

Nezu's eyes softened, "I'm sorry. I can't find a way to say this anymore gently but your mother is very distressed and I decided it would be best for you to be there for her during such a stressful situation."

Izuku was starting to panic. What in the world was the principal talking about?

With a small sigh Nezu continued, "There is a hostage situation at this very moment taking place."

The young boy scooted closer, waiting to hear what that had to do with him and his mother.

"The victims are students from Endor Elementary School."

Green eyes widened. Izuku felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip at the familiar name.

 _Please, no._

"Your sister is confirmed to be among those taken hostage."

* * *

 **AN** : Another two-parter! I'm so sorry for those of you who hate this kinda stuff! I needed to get this out cuz tomorrow I wasn't gonna have a chance to do so. I hope you all like this. Thank you all for the reviews. There was a bit of a bug going on where your reviews for chapter 6 weren't appearing, but it looks like it's all fixed! Let me know what you all thought about this. I should have the next chapter out the day after tomorrow. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Love ya'll!


	8. Fire of a Dragonling (part 2)

Izuku raced down the streets, dodging as many people as he could, not even bothering to apologize to those he managed to snag on the way. His felt his heart hanging in the back of his throat. Wild and dark thoughts coursing through his head of the state his little sister was in at the moment. Each scenario playing through his head was worse than the last and as they progressed for bad to worse, tears formed in his eyes.

What if he never saw her again?

Simply thinking that he felt himself stumble, leaning against a light pole, his tears began to pour. What if today was the last time he spoke to her. The last thing he said to her...what did he last say to her? His mind was so jumbled as he continued to run forward to his destination.

Faster.

Did he tell her he loved her?

Faster.

Did he show it enough to her?

Faster!

"I-Izuku?"

Snapping him to the present, his watery eyes focused on the trembling form of his mother. Inko Midoriya stood behind the large crowd that had gathered near the cordoned off entrance of Endor Elementary School.

Wiping his tears, Izuku ran to her, "Mom!"

"Oh Izuku!"

Mother and son embraced tightly, with Inko bursting into tears and sobbing into her son's shoulder. Izuku bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from weeping with her. He had to be strong right now, for her sake at least. As he let his mother cry, his eyes roamed the scene. From where he stood he could see a few small time heroes formed in a half circle, probably discussing their course of action.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

Izuku turned his attention to the one who asked the question. Another civilian responded, "I think I heard the police say that he has a quirk that allows him to create barriers. They can't do anything until it's gone."

"Yeah, I heard that if the police or the heroes tried to get close then he'd start shooting the kids."

"Didn't you hear? He already killed someone inside."

Having heard the conversation, Inko tightened her grip on Izuku's uniform. The boy felt himself stiffen as well but closed his eyes and mentally shook the thought away. He couldn't be sure if Izumi was the one shot, he had to hold onto hope. He soothingly rubbed his mother's back. All they could do right now was wait.

* * *

Izumi narrowed her eyes as she took notice of the man's countenance. He was starting to sweat and she was sure that she had seen the barrier flicker a minute ago. He was getting tired. That was good for them, it meant that he'd be weaker. He wouldn't be able to fight off all their quirks.

Her eyes flickered over to her classmates. Many of them had calmed down considerably. Most had their eyes on her, waiting for her signal to begin their escape. She breathed in slowly, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and nodding.

Umeko, a dark-haired girl in pigtails turned and set her sights on the man, her peach colored eyes shimmering as she focused her quirk on him. A boy near the window, Susumu opened his mouth. A thick green gas permeated out of his mouth. Kazehiko, who was at Susumu's side, subtly moved his hands behind his back, directing a soft wind to guide the gas closer to the man.

The man turned to look at them.

Many of them held their breaths, Izumi most of all as she kept her eyes forward, trying not to draw attention to her friends at her side. But it seemed as if the man hadn't noticed anything as he turned once again to eyeing the movements of the heroes and police outside.

The green haired girl let out a shiver of a breath. Umeko's quirk had done its job. Her quirk allowed her to alter the perception of whom she was looking at. Making them see things or ignore things in their surroundings. She had made sure he overlooked the gas coming out of Susumu's mouth and floating toward him and the shimmer of her eyes.

A few moments more and Susumu closed his mouth as the last of the gas floated near Izumi. She then turned to Susumu's sister, Shizuku. The wide-eyed girl nodded and crawled toward the front of the group, at Izumi's side.

"I'll count down," Izumi whispered to her, "When I get to three, shoot it at him and then run with the others."

The quiet girl nodded, readying herself for the count down. Izumi looked over to another girl, the tallest one in the class. Mutsumi nodded that she was ready, placing her hands under Miss Kanae's unconscious form, ready to carry the woman with the help of her super-strength quirk. The boy next to Mutsumi, Takahiro, also nodded, readying his telekinetic abilities to assist in carrying the lower half of Miss Kanae.

Izumi's eyes roamed to Nanami. Her friends eyes were red from crying but steeled with the courage she felt with Izumi next to her. Nodding to her friend, Izumi turned to the rest of the class. She had cautioned them with using their quirks but if the need arose, then they should do their best to defend themselves and their classmates. She nodded to all of them, then whispered to Shizuku's ear, "One."

She took one final look at the gas in front of her, "Two."

One final look at the man, "Three."

Shizuku leaned her head backward, chest arching upward, before thrusting her head forward, opening her mouth and letting a huge wad of saliva sail across the classroom, landing on the man's leg and running down to the floor.

"RUN!"

The man turned to look down at the spit before looking up and seeing half the children get up and sprint toward the back door. He moved to tackle them but was stopped by his stiff leg. Looking down, he saw the saliva had hardened already. Gritting his teeth, he looked up and pointed his gun, aimed and fired. One second the bullet was exiting his gun and the next the bullet had entered into the wall behind him. He turned to look with wide eyes at the bullet hole behind him and turned back quickly to try to piece together what had happened. He only caught a glimpse of a head of curly hair and it's respective hand disappear out the door.

Before he knew it all except one had made their escape. A tiny messy green-haired freckled girl stood by the window, her eyes alight with fire.

He instantly knew that she had instigated this escape. He lifted his gun to shoot but realized too late the amount of thick green smoke in the air. How had he failed to see this?

Izumi breathed in, feeling pressure build in her stomach before she opened her mouth and unleashed hell.

* * *

 **Outside**

"Look! The children!"

Izuku looked up, feeling his chest tighten. The heroes on the scene quickly went up to those that were the closest. The children were all saying the same thing, "She's still inside! You have to save her!"

The heroes tried to make sense of the kids' pleas. "Who are you talking about? Who's still inside?"

"Izumi!"

That was all he needed to hear as Izuku quickly let the form of his mother go as he took a step forward to go to his sister. But from where they all stood, they saw the barrier flicker before disappearing and not a second later an explosion erupted from the first floor.

Time stopped for Izuku. He felt himself reach out toward the destroyed building as if he could will it to put itself back together. All he could hear was a loud ringing in his ears, everything sounded so muted.

"No."

His vision began to blur.

"No, please."

His chest heaved.

"Please not her."

His knees hit the ground.

"Not my little sister."

Before his thoughts could spiral further a blur moved past him. The colors were a pattern he was all too familiar with.

* * *

Toshinori, in his All Might form, sped into the destroyed building. He mentally cursed at himself for not getting there sooner. Being a teacher at U.A. meant that he had a responsibility to the school, the staff, and most importantly to the students. When he had heard the news of Izuku leaving for the day and the reason behind it, he wanted nothing more than to go along with the young boy. If he had made it here earlier maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe...

He shook his head. It was too late to think about what-if's, he had to focus now. His priority was finding Izumi Midoriya.

Making his way carefully but as quickly as he possibly could, he moved rubble from his path. Coughing from the bit smoke he inhaled, he placed his arm over his mouth and inhaled before calling out, "Izumi!"

The air was still as Toshinori focused on nothing but the noise around him. That was when he heard it, a tiny whimper farther ahead. Wasting no time he headed toward the sound, waving his arms to clear the smoke. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Izumi lay atop of rubble from what he could assume had been the wall. Her breath was labored and her eyes were darting every which way in panic while tears streamed down her dirt-caked face. But worst of all were the burns along both her small arms and the lower-half of her face. Small whine's of pain emitted from her every time she twitched her arms or moved around.

Toshinori quickly knelt next to her. Her eyes settled on him, relief flooding her green orbs. He reached for her but stopped just before touching her, "Izumi, I have to move you to get you out of here and to get medical attention but...it'll hurt. I'm sorry that there isn't more I can do. Are you ready?"

The little girl flinched as she heard that she'd have to face more pain but nodded. She just wanted to get out of here.

"On three," he said as he gently hooked both arms under her upper back and knees.

"One. Two. Three." He lifted her gently but even so, the little girl cried out, unable to hold back her discomfort and agony as she began to sob into his chest, "M-Mama!"

Her wails broke Toshinori's heart as she continued to cry out for her family, "Mama! Izuku!"

As he turned to get her outside, his eyes zeroed in on the culprit of all this. He was the reason Izumi was hurt right now, why all those kids outside were so terrified, why the poor quirkless teacher had been shot. A seething anger unfamiliar to Toshinori bubbled deep with his chest. Had he not been holding onto Izumi or carry the title of hero he would have pummeled the man to the brink of death right then and there. But the blond hero noted that the man was currently unconscious with a bloody temple and the lower half of his body buried in the rubble. For now, he'd let the other heroes outside handle the man. He walked past the man, not being able to resist a good kick to the rib as he did so and proceeded outside.

With the whimpering girl still in his arms, he ran out toward the ambulance stationed within the school grounds, "I need a medic here right now, please!"

Two figures, who had been tending to a small girl with brown curly hair, stood at the call and raced over to the giant hero. The man and woman took one look at Izumi and set to work. The woman looked over at her male companion, "Takeuchi."

The man nodded and started to lead the group near the ambulance. The woman gestured for All Might to follow him to some mats set out for those affected from the event. As he placed down the sobbing girl as gently as he could he looked up to see if he could find his protege. He locked eyes with the boy, who had taken notice of the hero as he had stepped out of the building. Izuku had his mother in tow, both of them running to him calling out to the little girl, "Izumi?" "Izumi, sweetheart?"

The little girl's eyes widened in recognition and she called to them hoarsely, "Mama? Izuku?" The relief of simply knowing her mother and brother were in her vicinity added with the exhaustion she felt caused Izumi's vision to blur, and she happily succumbed to sleep.

Having heard her call to them, Inko and Izuku tried to press forward but were blocked by All Might, his signature smile nowhere present on his face, "I would advise against seeing her like this."

The words shook Inko to her core, "Wh-what's wrong? What happened to my baby?"

Izuku pushed ahead, wanting only to see his sister in front of his eyes. Laying his eyes on her immediately had him gasp and press a hand to his mouth, tears prickling at the edge of his eyes.

He walked forward a bit, dropping to his knees and reached out to her when suddenly Takeuchi held him back with his arm, "Please refrain from touching her. Dr. Ueno and I are about to perform an operation on her. If you'd like to see her healed completely, then I'd advise to step back a little and allow the us to concentrate."

Green eyes roam toward the woman kneeling opposite of him. Dr. Ueno looked tenderly at Izuku, "Please don't worry. She'll be fully healed soon enough." Takeuchi went over to Ueno's side and kneeled next to her.

And with that the doctor closed her eyes and reached out her hand until they were just barely touching Izumi's arms. Before Izuku's eyes, the burns on his sister's arm began to recede. The second they were completely gone, Dr. Ueno opened her eyes and retracted her hands and placed them on the man to her right. Izuku's eyes widened as he saw burns exactly like Izumi's blossom the assistant's arm. Takeuchi, seeing his surprise, decided to elaborate on what was happening, "This is Dr. Ueno's quirk. She can transfer superficial wounds and place them on another living thing."

"So," Izuku started slowly, "That means that you're taking the pain..."

The dark-haired man gave him a pained smile but nodded, "Yes, but don't worry, that's where my quirk comes in handy."

The woman looked up at the two talking males, "Don't look so worried, boy. Takeuchi has regeneration. It's pretty fast acting. It won't hurt him for long."

And soon enough the burns that had spread along said man's arms healed before Izuku's eyes. New tissue grew in place of the burned skin and before long his arm was as good as new. Dr. Ueno took the wounds away from Izumi's face as well before once again putting her hands on the Takeuchi, transferring the burns.

Izuku was almost at a loss for words for what the doctor and her assistant had done. All he could think of doing was prostrating himself before them, his forehead touching the ground, trying to bit back sobs of relief, "Thank you. Thank you so much for helping her."

Dr. Ueno shook her head as she finished checking up on the little girl, making sure there were no other wounds that needed immediate attention. "Get up, boy. It's our job."

At her sharp tone, Izuku lifted himself, wiping away his tears, "But-"

From across Izumi, Takeuchi placed a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder. The man gave him a small smile, "What Dr. Ueno means is there's no need to thank us. We became physicians to help people."

"Izuku? I-Is she okay?"

The tearful voice of his mother came from behind All Might.

"Y-yeah mom. She's fine."

With those words Inko ran over to where Izumi lay. New tears ran down her pudgy face as she grasped her daughter's hand, "Oh Izumi."

Dr. Ueno stood from her check up of the girl and directed her gaze to the mother, "She's stable right now, but today's events have me a little worried about her mental health. With your permission, I'd like to keep her at the hospital for a day or two for further analysis."

Inko nodded, "Yes, of course. If you'd think that'd be best."

As Izumi was loaded onto the ambulance, Izuku looked over at All Might. The hero stared longingly to where Izumi had been placed, "I'm sorry young Midoriya. I wish I could have been here sooner. I wish I-"

The freckled boy shook his head, "No. I wish the same thing but she's okay now. Um," he brought his voice down to a whisper, "when you change back, please come to see her. I'm sure she'd like to thank you for getting her out."

With a nod from All Might, Izuku smiled tiredly and headed over to ride in the ambulance with his mother and sister.

* * *

Izumi's eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times, she stared up at the white ceiling. This wasn't her room. Why was she in this place? She closed her eyes, willing her foggy memory to clear. She remembered being at school. She had lunch and then afternoon classes had just started when-

Her eyes shot open and she sat up from the comfy bed.

"Izumi?"

She turned to her right. Sitting against the wall was Izuku and her mother. She didn't know why, but her eyes watered at the sight of them and her lips trembled. One hiccup turned to two and her tears flowed as she began to cry, "Uwaaa!"

Both mother and son stood and hurried over worriedly, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

She shook her head and crawled into the arms of her mother, tiny arms wrapping around her neck as she buried her head into her shoulder, "I-I was sh-so scared, mama. I di-didn't want to d-die."

Her words tore into both Midoriya's. Inko held onto her daughter, rubbing her back as she began to rock back and forth to try and calm Izumi. Izuku reached his hand out to caress her messy hair before leaning against his mother's shoulder and draping his arm around both girls.

"It's okay Izumi. You're here. You're still alive. You're here."

She was still here. She wasn't gone.

And that meant everything to Izuku.

* * *

 **AN** : A rather somber ending, I know. I'm sorry about that. Also, I had a huge set back from writing this chapter. I said I would publish it yesterday but I had been editing it here on FF when my account logged me out and I lost more than half of what I had written. I was so mad. So that's why it's a little late. I will be writing an aftermath for this two-parter but I want the next update to be something fun. But the fact is that, it's gonna be hard for Izumi to recover from something this traumatizing. No lie, I teared up when writing her crying and sobbing from pain. It's like putting my own kid through this. I'm so sorry Izumi. You didn't deserve any of this!

 **EDIT** : Thank you to Love Remedy for the constructive criticism of this chapter. It completely flew over my head that people with multiple quirks is a rare thing and that I had conveniently placed two OC's with two quirks each in this chapter. So I changed Ueno's quirk. She's the one with wound transference and Takeuchi has rapid regeneration. Thank you again Love Remedy for not being afraid of sharing your opinion!

Something I wanna address about the outcome: I know some of you hinted at wanting to see Izuku pummel this guy to hell and back, but you must remember that he doesn't have a hero license at this point in time. He'd get in trouble if he tried to.

A little background on some of the OC's mentioned here:

 **Dr. Ueno & Takeuchi**: The two are around the early thirties. They met in college. Ueno and Takeuchi are totally dating, but they know how to keep their relationship professional during work hours. Fun fact: Ueno is a huge All Might fan and she was 100% squealing on the inside when she got close to him for those few moments of leading him to set down Izumi.

 **Kazehiko** : He likes to tease and compete with Izumi. Has a major crush on her, but has picked up on "aloof bad boy" tendencies because of the shojo manga he's read (for research on how he can make Izumi like him). Fun fact: His favorite shojo manga is Ouran High School Host Club (Kyoya is his favorite character).

 **Nanami** : Izumi's best friend. Her quirk is Dimension rips. She can open holes, like portals, and use them as mini-warp gates. At the moment she can only rip them open wide enough to stick her arm or head through. Fun fact: She lent Kazehiko all those shojo manga (Kazehiko has sworn her into secrecy for that).

As always, thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. Keep those suggestions coming! Hope ya'll enjoyed the longer chapter!


	9. Hero Analysis: Izumi Midoriya

**AN** : Apologies for any typos/grammar mistakes!

* * *

"Izuku?"

Izumi lifted her tiny fist to knock on her brother's door. On her second knock, the door creeked open. Hearing no response inside she slowly pushed the door further. Peeking in, she looked around Izuku's bed room but saw no sign of the older boy.

The little girl stood outside of his door and tilted her head, contemplating whether or not to intrude into his room without his permission. She only wanted to borrow the next volume of the manga series he had. Maybe she should just wait until he came back from where ever he had gone. Biting the inside of her cheek she looked at the door with a glare. She didn't think Izuku would get mad at her for something like this, but she would apologize anyway. She placed her tiny hand on the door and pushed it the rest of the way.

Tip-toeing in, she quietly mumbled, "Sorry, big brother."

She immediately headed toward his desk, already aware that he kept the manga on the top shelf. She gently slid the chair out of its place and climbed up on it. Once on, she kept one hand locked onto the table and reached for the book she wanted with the other. When she slid it out of it's place the two books on either side went with it and fell onto the desk, pages flying open.

Looking back toward the door with wide eyes, as if the police were there to arrest her for the non-crime she had committed. She scrambled to put the books back and erase any evidence of her ever being there. As she went to close the second book that fell, she paused as she took note of the contents on the pages.

A detailed sketch of Izumi took up the left of the page. Above her picture, her quirk was written out: _Fire-breath_. A line pointing to her stomach connected the note of: _Builds up flammable gas._

Another line on her throat: _Ignites the gas here on it's way up._

One on her mouth: _Inside of mouth is tougher to prevent burns from flames._

Below those three was another line pointing to her leg: _Very active. Agility is better than average of most kids her age. Powerful kick._

A small note at the bottom of the page was the last thing: _Hasn't trained much with quirk. Extent of quirk unknown._

He eyes roamed over her picture before moving to the page of notes on the right.

 **Izumi Midoriya**  
 **Special Move:** Flying Drop Kick  
Both feet used to impact, can knock enemies down.  
 **Pros** : The momentum of her run makes this move really powerful. Usually uses this as a preemptive strike.  
 **Cons** : No combat experience.  
Quick thinker. Her fire-breath will definitely only get more powerful. A force to be reckoned with in the future.

Izumi could only stare back and forth between the two pages. She didn't know what to think. On one hand, she was flattered that her brother thought that would make a good hero someday. On the other, however, Izumi had never really thought about a future in heroics. She had never made comments on a career as a future hero. Did Izuku think she would follow in his footsteps? Did he expect it? The young girl looked down at the floor in contemplation.

* * *

Izuku unlocked the front door of his home. He wiped sweat from his brow and checked the time on his phone. He made good time on his afternoon run today. Taking his shoes off at the entrance he made his way past the kitchen, seeing that his mother was out buying groceries ("Were having gyudon tonight!"), he headed toward his room to get a change of clothes. Seeing his door made him pause for a moment before realizing his sister probably went in.

"Izumi?" He called to her as he entered the open room and caught sight of her standing on the chair of his desk.

She had yet to realize that he was there and peeked around her small frame to see what had captured her attention so completely. Realizing what book was open in front of her, he felt his face heat up, "Uh, Izumi."

She jumped and turned to see her brother in his green track suit. Her face also flared for getting caught snooping in his room. She quickly ducked lower on the chair and carefully made her way down to the floor. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet, her hands twiddling with the lower hem of her shirt, "I'm sorry Izuku. I didn't mean to look. I only wanted to get the new volume for the Eyeshield manga."

Izuku scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "It's okay Izumi." He pat her head to alleviate her worry, "I'm not mad. You know you can come in if you need something."

She nodded, "I know but mama says that I should _always_ ask permission before I enter."

He smiled down at her, "Don't worry. I won't tell her you came inside."

She looked up at him with a smile before glancing up at his desk where the notebook still lay open. Her eyes turned downward again.

Izuku took the book in his hands and bent down to reach Izumi's eye level. He timidly glanced at his sketch, "Sorry it's not that good. I should've tried a little harder with it huh?"

She turned her eyes up to him and shook her head, "No, it's not that..."

Izuku tilted his head in slight confusion, "What is it?"

She looked down again. Izuku put down the book at his side and took her small hands in his own, gaining her attention again, and asked tenderly, "What's wrong Izumi?"

To his surprise, tears formed at the edge of her eyes as her nose and brows scrunched up as she tried to keep herself from letting them spill. However, once she blinked, the streams of water began to fall. Izuku panicked, "Oh no! Izumi don't cry. What's wrong? Hey, hey."

He pulled her close, bringing her head to rest just under his chin as he engulfed her in a hug. He rubbed her back, "There, there."

Her small hiccups died out soon enough. She pushed herself away from his grip so that she could wipe away the drying tear tracks on her cheeks. Izuku's hand gently brushed away the hair that had fallen on her face and continued to lightly massage the parted hair to keep her calm.

"Sorry," she mumbled low, embarrassed.

He smiled softly at her, "It's okay. Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Is it about your hero analysis?"

She nodded slowly.

Seeing as she wasn't going to elaborate, Izuku began to ask yes or no questions to gain some idea of why she had been upset. "Okay. Is it that you don't like what I wrote down?"

She shook her head.

"So your okay with what I wrote?"

She nodded.

"Hmm. Did I make a mistake on what I wrote?"

She shook her head.

Izuku placed a hand under his chin in contemplation. What was it that had her so sad?

"...be a hero."

He leaned closer to hear her soft statement. "What?"

Her cheeks darkened at having to say it again. "I...I don't want to be a hero."

Izuku blinked. He stayed frozen in place for a few moments at a loss of what to think of this new information. It's true that she never really said or voiced any particular interest in being a hero. He had always just assumed that it was something that she would aim for seeing as his sister was one of the smartest and most talented kids at school and her personality was so energetic and positive that the hero career seemed right for her.

"You don't?" He asked, just to make sure he had heard her correctly.

She nodded somberly.

"I see. I'm sorry Izumi. I didn't realize that that wasn't something that you wanted. I just assumed you would."

She looked up at him from under her lashes, "Are you mad that I don't want to be?"

Izuku quickly shook his head, "No! Of course not! I could never be! You never really said anything about becoming a hero, so I'm just a little surprised. In that case, what is it that you want to be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be a police officer!"

Izuku laughed and ruffled her hair, "Hey, that's just like being a hero!"

She mockingly shooed away his hand and pouted, "No it's not! I wouldn't wear a silly costume!"

Izuku mock pouted back at her, "Hey, are you saying my costume is silly?"

She giggled and hugged her brother, "No, Izuku's is the best one!"

He welcomed the embrace and squeezed her. He held her quietly before laying his cheek on the top of her head, "You'll definitely be the best police officer ever."

She smiled and snuggled into his warm hug, "You're really not sad about me not wanting to be hero?"

He leaned back to face her, pinching her cheeks gently and bumping her forehead with his, "I promise I'm not. I'd support anything you want to do, Izumi. If you want to be a police officer, I'll be behind you one hundred percent! Just like you are for me. Right?"

She nodded enthusiastically, her smile wide, "Yeah!"

The two chuckled. Izumi cupped her brother's face in between her hands and brought her lips to his forehead, "Thanks big brother."

Izuku's chest swelled with warmth at her gesture and hugged her tightly once again. She giggled and tried to break free of him, "Izuku! Go take a shower! You're stinky!"

"Never Izumi! You're too adorable! I'll get you all stinky too!"

Her squeals and giggles echoed throughout the apartment.

* * *

 **AN** : Here's a small suggestion that was given to me a while back in chapter 1 or 2 I think. While Izumi does worship the ground Izuku walks on, she is not him. As much as she would like to be, there are somethings in which she will have her own preference, and career choice is one of them. Also, as a kid, Izumi's interests will change and develop as she grows up. I don't think she'll keep her interest in being an officer. It's similar to me as a kid. When I was in elementary, I wanted to be in the army. I think it was around middle school where that interest had died off and now more than ten years later I'm on my way to becoming a teacher. Izumi will have a similar change of interests and preferences. I wanted to separate her from Izuku. They're two different people despite how she emulates him.

Also, what do you guys think of an AU where Izumi is the older sibling and Izuku is the younger one? Izuku would still be in his teens, but Izumi would probably be a working woman and living on her own/with a roommate. And I have an idea of who she'd be in a relationship with (a bit of a twist?) and stuff like that. What do ya'll think? Don't know if I should write a scenario with that?

Thanks as always for the reviews. They mean so much. **Love Remedy** , thank you once again for your insight last chapter. You're helping me improve and be more attentive!


	10. AU: Dragoness (part 1)

**AN** : A little info about this AU. I've aged up Inko to about 47 years of age. Izuku is still 15 and Izumi is 27 years old. Also pre-USJ arc.

* * *

 _Everbody seems all abuzz today._

The chatter from his fellow students was at its peak at the moment.

 _Is there an event happening right now?_

Izuku continued his walk through the school hallway until he came upon the door to his class. Sliding the door open, he was met with loud and excited whispering from his classmates.

"I swear I saw her man. She was gorgeous!"

The curly haired boy eyed Kaminari who had seated himself on Kirishima's desk.

Mineta had also placed himself amidst the conversation taking place and looked at Kaminari with an intense gaze, "Well? Don't keep us waiting! What did she look like?"

Sero, the last one within the group nodded along with the small purple boy.

The electric blond grinned at his male friends, "She was totally smokin'. She had these cute freckles and really soft looking green hair. You know...she looked a little familiar."

The boys glanced at each other, trying to jog their friend's memory.

"From T.V?"

"Is she famous?"

"Maybe she's a hero?"

"Morning Deku!"

Izuku turned from the gossip to look at Uraraka, who was jogging up to his desk along with Iida, though the class president stopped halfway to lecture Kaminari about respecting school property. The brunette glanced at the group of boys before turning her eyes back to Izuku, "That's all any of the boys are talking about."

The green haired boy scratched his cheek and tilted his head in slight confusion, "Uh, do you have any idea what exactly is going on?"

"Hm, well I'm not too sure about the details, but a few students saw a lady coming into the school. It didn't seem like she was from the media or one of the teachers though. Some people are speculating that she's a hero but no one seems to be able to name who she is."

"Aizawa's on his way," came Shoji's voice warned them from the front of the room.

The students who were still standing quickly sat down at their respective seats. Their soft whispers eventually died down once the door began to slide open.

"Good morning class," came their homeroom teacher's tired greeting.

The class responded in kind, by now used to their teacher's morning attitude. The hero looked out toward his students, "It seems most of you have heard about a guest visiting the school grounds. She's here as a guest speaker to talk about the more diplomatic side of being a hero."

At the end of his sentence, the door to the class slide open once more. A beautiful woman seeming to be around her mid-20's walked into the classroom. She was dressed in form fitting black slacks and a nicely pressed white button-up blouse paired with a black blazer.

Izuku's heart leapt once he realized whom exactly he was looking at.

The woman, as of sensing the overwhelming happiness radiating off of him, turned to Izuku. Warm green eyes met his own and a tender smile had his chest swell with affection.

"Settle down class. She's here to give a lecture. Don't be a nuisance. I don't want to have to cut my nap short to keep you in line."

The class watched on as their teacher stepped into his bright yellow sleeping bag, zipping himself up before looking at the kids with a pointed glare. He then slowly lowered himself to the floor, "Go ahead and start your lesson. Wake me up before class is over."

And soon enough he was snoring soundly.

The woman clapped her hands once to gain their attention, "Well! How about we start with introductions. I am known as Dragoness."

Whispers broke out at the mention of her name. "You're not a hero are you?" Ashido voiced.

Dragoness smiled, "That's right, I'm not. I work as a detective but I do have a hero license, which gives me permission to use my quirk when necessary."

"Yeah, I've heard of you," Asui commented, "You work with both heroes and the police right?"

She nodded, "Yes. And that's what I'm here to speak with you all about. As you all train to become heroes, there will be times where you will be required to work with law enforcement or private investigators to apprehend villains. Now", she began to write on the board, "can any of you name some hero laws regarding quirk usage?"

* * *

"Please remember that sometimes, you won't be able to accomplish things on your own. Having help from others doesn't make you less of a hero."

Dragoness smiled at the young students, "Use your time here at U.A. to build friendships and bonds. Establishing a group of reliable friends can take you far in the future."

The faces staring back at her were full of understanding, some nodding in agreement with her statement.

"So, any questions you'd like to ask of me?"

Kaminari was the first to raise his hand, "Um, sorry but you seem really familiar. I don't really recognize your code name. Do you go by another name?"

Dragoness blinked and looked around at the other students that held a quiet interest, "No. Dragoness is the only name I've gone by. But I'm a little surprised you all haven't made the connection yet, excluding one of you."

Her gaze had shifted to Bakugou at the last comment. The ashen blond scoffed and turned away, opting to stare out at the window. The green-haired woman focused back toward the rest of the class, "I believe I strike a sense of familiarity because of my younger brother, Izuku."

Eighteen pairs of eyes zeroed in on the freckled boy. Immediately it clicked for the rest of the class.

"I didn't know he had an older sister!"

"Dude, she's so friggin' hot!"

"It seems so obvious now that I know."

"They look so similar!"

"Quiet down."

The excitement quickly died down at the sound of their homeroom teacher's reprimand. He stood behind Dragoness, neatly folding his sleeping bag, "Lecture's over. Prepare for your next class."

Quiet groans of disappointment sounded from the majority of the class. Dragoness laughed and waved to them, "Too bad. Maybe I'll see you all some other time! It was a pleasure!"

She glanced back toward Izuku, giving him a nod which made him smile brightly.

* * *

 **After School**

Izuku ran toward the entrance of the school. He had received a text from his sister that she'd await him by the school gate. Once he exited the building he quickly noticed the head of green hair waiting for him by the gates.

"Sis!"

Izumi Midoriya looked up from her phone with a grin at the sound of her little brother's voice. She held up a hand as he made his way toward her, "Hey there Izuku!"

The young boy slowed as he approached and gently embraced her. Izumi melted into his hug, squeezing him tightly in return. Izuku stepped back, "When did you get back?"

She turned and started to walk, Izuku following closely, "Yesterday morning. I ended up sleeping the entire day away. I called mom last night to tell her I was back in town. I also told her to keep it a secret from you. I wanted to surprise you."

The boy grinned, "I was! But I'm really glad you're back. Although it was a little embarrassing after that lecture. All the guys were asking me about you."

"I don't blame them. I asked you not to say to much about me for safety purposes."

"I think even Kacchan was happy to see you."

Izumi laughed aloud, "Katsun was? It's hard to tell nowadays, with that scowl on his face. He used to be so cute."

Izuku thought it best to keep Katsuki's crush on his sister a secret. The freckled boy had only found that out by accident and had been threatened with the end of his life if he even thought about telling anyone, especially his sister.

"Can you stay over tonight," Izuku asked, changing the subject.

"Yup, I'm planning to stay for a few days. I haven't seen you or mom for a while, so I thought it'd be nice if we all hang out for a few days. That cool with you?"

Izuku nodded vigorously at the prospect.

She chuckled and brought up her hand to ruffle his already messy hair.

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry this took so long to update. School and work had me busy preoccupied. But I have two days off, so I'll get to work on more scenarios. I honestly don't really like how this chapter came out. I was in a rush to get something out so as to not make you all think that I've dropped this or something. Totally not the case. Part 2 will be better, I promise. Thanks again for the lovely reviews, keep leaving suggestions of scenarios you'd like to see!

 _Small note_ : AU's will be few and far between, so they will stay in this collection. They'll all be marked as AU's in the chapter title.


	11. AU: The Lover (part 2)

**AN** : Apologies for any spelling errors, I didn't have much time to edit.

* * *

Izumi sighed happily as she sunk on the couch of her childhood home. She tilted her head back and smiled at her mother bustling about the kitchen.

Her mother turned to her, a weary but relieved smile on her face, "Oh, Izumi. I'm so happy that you'll be staying for a while. I was so worried about you during this assignment."

"Sorry I couldn't contact you while I was away. Safety reasons, you know."

"Yes, I know sweetie. But I can't help but worry sometimes."

Izumi smiled at her mother before facing down at the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. Izuku walked up to his sister, a wide grin on his face, "Thanks so much sis. My hero analysis books have really grown because of you. Especially with all you told me about Hammerhead and Lazy Eye."

As he sat by her, she ruffled his hair, "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get information on Lazy Eye. She's incredibly secretive! Most of what I got was from observation. She really only answered a question or two."

Izuku crossed his legs and looked eagerly toward his older sister, "Can you tell me anything about the mission?"

"Sorry kiddo," her eyebrows knit apologetically, "You'll have to wait a few more days for the full report to be announced publically before I can give any details."

A cute pout formed on his lips. The elder Midoriya laughed and poked both his cheeks.

"Alright you two, go wash up and get ready for dinner," Inko informed.

The two siblings did as their mother said, quickly returning to the table to dig in to their supper.

As they ate, talk switched from Izuku's school life and social circle to Izumi's work load.

"It hasn't been to hectic. The only big thing was this recent mission and most of the paperwork is being handled by some of my underlings," she said as she finished the last of her meal.

"Izumi sweetie?"

She swallowed down her last bite, "Yeah?"

"How are you and your boyfriend?"

She blinked and looked from her mother to her younger brother. Both waited with bated breath for her to divulge information. The young woman laughed, "He and I are doing fine. He wasn't able to go on this mission with me, so he had to stay home. We went out to eat late last night. I think he was a little sad to find out I was gonna be staying with you guys for a while."

Inko nodded and hesitantly added, "That's good. When will he come over? I'd love to meet him."

Izumi inwardly sighed. She knew how much both her mother and brother wanted to meet him. And everytime they asked she always had to give the same answer. "Mom, you know he can't. And you know how much I'd love for you to meet him. But he's a hero. And he's got a lot of enemies. He may not know you but he really does want to keep you safe. The less you know of him, the better."

Izuku looked sadly at his sister. He could see how much this subject affected her. He knew more than anyone that Izumi truly wanted he and his mother to meet her boyfriend. Izuku would be lying if he said he wasn't curious but he could also respect the fact that Izumi's boyfriend, despite not personally knowing him or his mother, wanted to keep them away from potential danger. This man was a true hero to Izuku.

Izumi looked up at Izuku when he placed his hand on hers, giving what little comfort he could provide for her. She really did want her family to meet him. She had asked him early on in their relationship if he would be willing to meet her family. He told her firmly but not unkindly that it wouldn't be possible. His work as a hero would place her family in danger and that it wasn't something he wanted to risk.

Inko caught on the sadness the subject brought her daughter and made to apologize when the doorbell to their apartment rang.

The Midoriya's blinked at each other. Izumi glanced in the direction of the door before looking back at her mother, "Are you expecting someone?"

Inko shook her head. Izuku stood, since he was closer to the door, "I'll go see who it is. Probably Mrs. Furukawa bringing more perssimon's."

The young boy walked quickly to the door, not bothering to look through the eyehole and opened the door, ready to greet his elderly neighbor when he stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld the sight of his homeroom teacher at the door.

Shouta Aizawa stood before Izuku, a neatly wrapped box held in his hand and his signature blank expression on his face.

Izuku quickly snapped out of his shock, "M-Mr. Aizawa? I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize there was a home-visit today. Actually, I didn't think U.A. did home-visits."

The boy stepped aside for his teacher to walk inside. The man held up his hand in a placating manner, "Relax Midoriya. This isn't a home visit. It's...personal."

"Izuku dear? Who's at the doo- oh!"

Inko and Izumi stood at the opening to the living room. Inko tilted her head in confusion at the sight of the stranger. Izumi, however, seemed to light up with a smile and her eyes twinkled with delight as she exclaimed, "Shouta!"

Izumi immediately walked up to the raven haired male, wrapping her arms around his neck. Izuku stepped back, confused at the flow of events and watched with surprise as his teacher wound his free arm around his sister's waist. Izumi stepped back and turned back to her family, utter joy painted on her face, "Mom, Izuku, this is Shota Aizawa. My boyfriend."

Izuku's jaw dropped. His sister was dating his homeroom teacher? "Wha-what? But at school..."

Aizawa scratched at his stubble, "What? You expected us to show PDA in public in front of a bunch of students? We're professionals. We know how to keep our relationship and work separate."

Izumi poked him at the sarcastic tone he took with her brother, "Sorry Izuku. Shota and I agreed to keep work and personal life away from each other. Especially in our line of work, we have to keep those we love at arms length."

The older male stepped forward to Inko and held out the wrapped box, his head bowed at the older woman, "Sorry it's taken so long to introduce myself. Please accept these as my apology."

The older woman bowed back to him, her hands taking the offering, "No need to apologize. Thank you for taking care of Izumi and for thinking of Izuku's and my safety. Please, come on in."

Inko lead the man into the living room, the siblings following closely behind.

As they all sat around the table Izumi looked to the hero, "Why did you decide to come now Shota? Not that I'm not happy, but...you said that it was to protect my mom and Izuku."

He nodded, "I still want them safe. But seeing as your brother is attending the school that I teach at, he already knows who I am and my identity. It...seemed wrong to deceive you two any longer."

"Shota..." Izumi intertwined her hand with his.

Izuku sat up straighter, "Don't worry Mr. Aizawa! Mom and I won't say anything about you to anyone."

Inko nodded, determination set on her face. She soon smiled, "I'm so happy I get to meet you. Izumi couldn't really tell me much about you. You're much more handsome than I had thought!"

Izuku smiled at the happiness on his mother's and sister's face. It was more than a little awkward knowing that his sister was dating his teacher but he knew that the pro hero was a good person. And his sister was always so happy when she spoke of him.

Aizawa stayed for an hour or so, answering questions and even eating a meal at Inko's insistence ("You look famished"). Izuku stared in wonder as he saw his teacher in a new light whenever he shared light touches and warm looks with his sister. And Izumi had been ecstatic about his visit as well. The young Midoriya had never seen his sister quite so happy. Perhaps since she had found out he had been accepted into U.A.

Aizawa soon called it a night and made to leave. Inko couldn't help but give him a quick hug with a quite 'thank you' for taking care of Izumi before heading to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Thanks so much for taking care of my sister Mr. Aizawa."

The black eyed man turned his gaze to his student before sighing, "Drop the 'Mr. Aizawa' stuff. It's a little weird to have you calling me that outside of school."

The young boy gulped, "Uh...what should I call you then?"

He scratched at his stubble, "My name."

Izumi stepped up to her brother, "Go on, Izuku. You won't get a lot of chances to call him that!"

"Uh...o-okay. Sh...Shota."

Aizawa blinked and turned to the door without a word. Izuku looked up to his sister, worried that he shouldn't have done that. Izumi merely grinned at him, "Don't worry little brother. Shota will never admit it, but he loves being domestic. He doesn't get a lot of chances to show affection, and he doesn't receive much to begin with. He'll open up the more he gets to know you."

She followed the hero who was already out the door.

Aizawa turned to her, "Sorry for the short notice."

Her green eyes twinkled at him with warmth. She shook her head and took his hands into her own, "I know you like your privacy. And...I feel like you weren't telling the whole truth in there, about why you showed up today."

His dark gaze stayed fixed on her face. He stayed silent for a moment before bringing her closer to him. Her cheeks flared at their proximity, her eyes shyly looking up at him from under her lashes. He kept her gaze and traced his hand to the outline of her cheek, "You don't really know how to hide your disappointment every time you ask me to meet your mom and brother."

The heat of her cheeks spread to the rest of her face and she looked down in embarrassment. The taller man placed his index finger under her chin, lifting it gently to have her gaze back on him, "And because you...mean a lot to me."

Her eyes widened at his confession.

"Your family means a lot to you. You know I'm not good at showing it, but I care. And meeting them meant a lot to you. This was my way of showing that I care."

Izumi's eyes watered at the heartfelt sentiment. Aizawa's lips twitched a little at her sentimentality and swiped his thumb across her cheek at the tear that escaped. He cupped her face in his larger, calloused hands and brought her closer.

Izumi allowed him to guide her head and let her eyes flutter close as their lips met. Their lips moved in a slow and gentle dance, one kiss morphing into another. Izumi was the first to pull away, her breath labored a little, but a smile firmly set on her face and eyes gazing at the hero with adoration. Her eyes crinkled further as she noticed the small tint of pink on her boyfriend's cheeks.

He cleared his throat and stepped away, "I'll...I'll see you back home in a few days."

She grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks again Shota. It means a lot."

He merely nodded his head once and turned to make his nightly rounds in the area he usually patrolled.

Izumi stayed out there for a while longer a hand lingering on her lips. They still tingled even after she had laid her head to sleep that night.

* * *

 **AN** : Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to write Izumi having a love interest. But this will conclude the AU segment for now. We will go back to our regularly scheduled Child!Izumi chapters next time! Thank you to **Love Remedy** as always for the review last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it. If any of ya'll have some scenarios in mind for little Izumi, please let me know!

Also, I wanted do a little plug for a fan of this series. Please, if you have time, check out a story by **AmandaLucia**. She was so kind as to ask my permission in using a few traits of AU!Izumi to create her own story. It's also an Aizawa romance! The story is called _And Then You Returned_. Leave her a review on what you thought of it!


End file.
